mygamebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
To create an Item, click NEW (to make a new actor) > Item. Items have many different functions. First, go to ITEM BEHAVIOR tab. Look at the options in the drop-down menu. Items usually use only the conditions ‘Player picks up, uses later’ and ‘Player picks up, uses immediately’. ‘Player picks up, uses later’ are for items that can be used as keys, traded in exchanges between players and friends, or kept as equippable items. Equippable items include weapons armor, and player switches. Choose ‘Yes’ in the menu for Equippable and follow the descriptions for the other options that come up. For unequippable items, follow the descriptions and experiment with the features. ‘Player picks up, uses immediately’ are for items that heal the player or allow the player to win the game. You can add messages that pop up when the player picks up an item by entering a description in the box ‘Display a message when picked up:’ Items belong in active layer. Item Behavior Tab Item behaviors control the functions of actors that affect players, enemies, and friends. This is a list of every option the the menu and a description of each. * inactive - item does not have any function. * blocks player - the item acts as a wall that blocks only players from passing through * blocks NPC - the item acts as a wall that blocks only enemies and friends * blocks NPC + player - the item acts as a wall the blocks players, enemies, and friends * player picks up, uses later - the item can be stored in the player's inventory until it is used. Items can be used to increase max health, heal a player, increase the point total, allow the game to be won, or add an effect. Items can also be equipped as weapons and armor. Equipped items can also be used to change how the player looks. To change actor graphics, select another player actor in the box labeled 'Change Actor Graphics', then choose Yes when the Auto-Equip option appears. Equipped items can be used to change player shots, increase attack power, or add armor effects. Custom messages can be added when the item is picked up. * player picks up, uses immediately - the item is used immediately when the player touches it on the map. Items can be used to increase max health, heal a player, increase the point total, allow the game to be won, or add an effect. Custom messages can be added when the item is picked up. * player uses, but leaves item - the item is used when the player touches it, but does not disappear from the map. Items can be used to increase max health, heal a player, increase the point total, allow the game to be won, or add an effect. Custom messages can be added when the item is picked up. * player shoots item to use it - this currently does not have any function * pushes actors in a direction - the item pushes a player, enemy, friend, or item in a certain direction for a specific distance. * floor that causes damage - the item does damage or heals the player.